Between Hate and Love
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sasuke, mahasiswi yatim piatu, harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Hingga akhirnya ia melamar sebagai pengasuh di keluarga Namikaze. Namun, apa jadinya jika anak yang harus dia rawat itu ternyata seorang pria berusia 25th, buta dan ketergantungan pada alkohol? Hah... sepertinya akan sulit. (Fic untuk meramaikan opposite party). Warning : NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Fict ini dibuat khusus untuk **_**event opposite party. **_**Karena terlalu santai, akhirnya fict ini tidak selesai tepat waktu, dan terpaksa dibuat menjadi beberapa **_**chapter.**_

_**Here We Go.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo (s), eyd masih terus belajar**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama**

**Between Hate And Love**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke melangkah pelan menaiki tangga lebar menuju pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Wanita muda berusia dua puluh tahun itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya. Bukan Uchiha namanya jika dia memasang wajah bodoh-mengagumi struktur bangunan megah dan rumit ini.

"Uchiha-san?" seorang _butler_ tua menyambutnya di depan pintu ganda yang juga berukiran rumit.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Saya Umino Iruka, kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze." Jelas pria tua itu memperkenalkan diri. "Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze sudah menunggu kedatangan anda," Iruka kembali bicara. Sejenak ia melirik arloji antik di tangannya dan mengulum senyum puas, menatap Sasuke. "Tepat waktu, bagus sekali." Pujinya nyaris tak terdengar. "Ijinkan saya untuk menyimpan mantel anda, Uchiha-san." _Butler_ itu meminta dengan sopan.

Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, dengan cekatan ia melepas mantel hitam selututnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Iruka. Sasuke kembali berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang pria tua itu, mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tolong tunggu disini," kata Iruka tegas sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan lain. Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan berdiri tegak di depan pintu itu, menunggu. Mungkin pintu ruang tamu, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, menekuri sepatunya atau lantai keramik mengkilat di bawahnya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin, mana yang lebih menarik di antara keduanya. Pikirannya melayang mundur, ke dua minggu lalu. Saat dimana dia sudah putus asa, mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu selama liburan musim dingin ini. Pekerjaan yang ditawarkan cukup banyak, tapi upahnya tidak seimbang, setidaknya untuk Sasuke.

Ia bukan mahasiswi kaya seperti teman-temannya. Sasuke yatim piatu. Kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu. Membuat Sasuke sebatang kara dan harus tinggal di panti asuhan hingga usianya mencapai tujuh belas tahun.

Uang santunan dan pensiun ayahnya yang saat hidup berprofesi sebagai kepala polisi hanya cukup untuk biaya makan saja. Sasuke harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya yang lain.

Gaji yang ditawarkan untuk pekerjaan di rumah ini sangat menggiurkan. Keluarga Namikaze menawarkan gaji sebesar satu juta yen per bulan untuk seorang pengasuh. Pada awalnya ia sempat khawatir, karena iklan yang dipasang keluarga Namikaze di koran itu selalu ada setiap mingguya. Mungkin saja ini penipuan, pikirnya. Namun kebutuhannya membuat ia nekat. Sasuke memasukkan lamaran melalui kotak pos. Tidak ada salahnya-kan, lagipula ia pernah mengasuh anak kecil di panti. Pengalaman itu seharusnya sangat membantu.

Ia juga pasrah saat lamarannya tidak mendapat tanggapan positif. Namun akhirnya kabar baik itu datang dua hari yang lalu. Kakashi, begitu pria yang menghubunginya memperkenalkan diri sebagai asisten pribadi kepala keluarga Namikaze, memintanya untuk datang pagi ini pukul sembilan ke kediaman Namikaze.

"Uchiha-san?"

Panggilan Iruka mengembalikan pikiran Sasuke ke masa kini. "Tuan dan Nyonya akan menemui anda sekarang," katanya tenang.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, membungkuk kecil saat Iruka membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Sasuke menarik napas perlahan. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk wawancara pekerjaan ini. Sasuke harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, dia harus meyakinkan Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze jika ia mampu menjaga seorang anak.

"Uchiha-san?" seorang pria berusia paruh baya berjalan ke arah Sasuke, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyapanya hangat. "Saya Namikaze Minato," pria itu memperkenalkan diri sesaat setelah Sasuke menyambut uluran tangannya. "Dan ini istri saya."

"Kushina," sahut wanita paruh baya itu sopan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kedua orang di depannya memang terlihat ramah. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, keduanya terlihat gelisah saat ini.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Minato setenang mungkin. Sasuke kembali mengangguk kecil dan duduk di salah satu sofa nyaman di ruangan itu. "Kami menerima surat lamaran anda, Uchiha-san. Setelah kami rundingkan, kami rasa anda sangat cocok untuk pekerjaan yang kami tawarkan." Kata Minato.

"Benar," sahut Kushina. "Kami memerlukan pengasuh dengan kesabaran ekstra untuk menjaga putra kami."

Ok, kenapa kedua calon majikannya ini mendadak terlihat sedih? pikir Sasuke. Apa putra mereka berkebutuhan khusus? Apa karena itu mereka berani memberikan gaji yang sangat fantastis?

"Banyak pengasuh yang sudah kami pekerjakan," suara Minato membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mampu bertahan lama." Tambahnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Apa putra mereka begitu nakal hingga tidak ada satu pengasuh pun yang sanggup bertahan? Sasuke kembali bicara dalam hati.

"Kami sangat berharap anda mau menerima pekerjaan ini," ujar Kushina nyaris putus asa.

"Saya sudah terbiasa mengasuh anak-anak di panti," sahut Sasuke meyakinkan, terlihat profesional. Tuhan, dia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Dia sangat yakin bisa bertahan mengatasi kenakalan putra keluarga Namikaze.

Minato tersenyum, lemah. "Putra kami bukan anak-anak, Uchiha-san."

Apa? batin Sasuke berteriak keras. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat begitu tenang.

"Putra kami berusia dua puluh lima tahun," jelas Kushina. "Dan saat ini, dia berkebutuhan khusus."

"Maaf, bisa anda menjelaskan lebih rinci?" pinta Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Minato menarik napas panjang, sesaat memejamkan mata. Tatapannya teralih pada istrinya, keduanya saling melempar senyuman hangat, penuh cinta, begitu pengertian. "Putra kami buta," kata Minato mulai menjelaskan. "Dia buta karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu dia menutup diri. Mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, bersikap kasar dan sangat tidak bersahabat. Kami hampir tidak mengenalinya lagi."

"Naruto, namanya Naruto." Sahut Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tak terucap. "Dulu dia pemuda yang sangat ramah, menyenangkan dan hangat. Dia mentari keluarga kami. Sayangnya, kegelapan matanya membuat hatinya tertutup rapat." Kushina meremas ujung rok selututnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, walau mulutnya masih bisa mengukir senyum kecil yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tolong ijinkan saya untuk menjaga putra anda. Saya sangat membutuhkan upah dari pekerjaan ini." Ujar Sasuke begitu jujur, setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Kami akan sangat senang jika anda bisa membantu kami, Uchiha-san." Minato berujar penuh harap. Keduanya tahu latar belakang Sasuke, mereka sengaja menyelidiki latar belakang setiap pelamar sebelum memanggil untuk wawancara. "Selajutnya terserah pada anda, mau melanjutkan atau tidak pekerjaan ini. Saya akan mengantar anda ke kamar Naruto." Sasuke kembali menangkap nada putus asa pada suara pria paruh baya ini.

Apa seburuk itu? pikir Sasuke. "Apa ada surat kontrak yang harus saya tandatangani?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kami akan menyiapkannya, jika anda menerima pekerjaan ini." Kata Minato.

"Saya menerima pekerjaan ini, Namikaze-san." Sahut Sasuke. Batinnya sedikit kesal, karena sejak awal dia sudah jujur jika ia memerlukan upah dari pekerjaan ini.

Kushina kembali tersenyum, maklum. "Anda harus melihat kondisi putra kami dulu, Uchiha-san. Baru anda bisa putuskan pilihan anda. Kami sangat mengerti jika anda mundur dari pekerjaan ini setelah melihat kondisi Naruto."

"Boleh saya menemui putra anda?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Rasa penasarannya membuncah. Sebenarnya seburuk apa putra dari keluarga Namikaze ini.

Minato dan Kushina membawa Sasuke ke lantai dua. Ketiganya kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Naruto, boleh kami masuk?" tanya Minato setelah mengetuk pelan daun pintu kamar Naruto.

Hening.

Minato kembali mengetuk.

Hening.

"Masuk saja," tukas Kushina kemudian.

Minato menghela napas pendek, sedkit ragu lalu memutar knop pintu kamar itu.

Bau tidak sedap tercium dari dalam kamar. Bau alkohol dan apek. Keadaan kamar yang gelap membuat suasana kamar semakin pengap. Suara pecahan kaca terdengar keras menyambut ketiganya.

Seseorang melempar sebuah botol ke arah tembok di belakang Sasuke, membuat suara pecahan kaca kembali terdengar.

"Pergi!" teriak seorang pria dari balik kegelapan kamar.

"Kami membawa seseorang untuk bertemu denganmu," kata Minato setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Pergi!" raung Naruto lagi-marah.

Ini buruk, pikir Sasuke masam. "Tolong tinggalkan kami." Bisik Sasuke kemudian.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Kushina cemas.

Sasuke mengangguk, menatap lurus wanita paruh baya itu. "Tolong, tinggalkan kami."

Minato dan Kushina akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke disana. Sedikit enggan, takut jika Naruto melukainya.

"Sudah kubilang PERGI!" Naruto berteriak keras.

Sasuke bergeming, lalu melangkah hati-hati. Ia menyibak kain gorden, membiarkan cahaya sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar. Kening wanita muda itu mengernyit dalam melihat kondisi kamar yang berantakan.

"Berani sekali kamu mengganguku!" suara Naruto terdengar menakutkan. Pria itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Sasuke terbelalak, rasanya tak percaya jika pria di depannya ini masih berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Naruto terlihat jauh lebih tua. Tubuhnya kurus, rambutnya acak-acakan dengan kulit pucat kurang sinar matahari. Iris birunya terlihat tidak hidup, janggut dan kumis tebalnya membuat dia terlihat semakin tua.

"Pergi, sebelum aku menyakitimu." Ancam Naruto penuh penekanan, namun Sasuke tidak mau mundur. Sikap Naruto menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuknya. Ayolah, dia sangat membutuhkan uang dari pekerjaan ini.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan bekerja merawatmu. Suka atau tidak, aku tetap bekerja di sini."

Naruto tertawa, tawa keras yang terdengar berbahaya. "Kita lihat, berapa lama kamu akan bertahan tinggal." Ujarnya mengejek. "Suster-suster itu tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari dua hari." Tambahnya bangga.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tantangan." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Terserah," ujar Naruto santai. "Selamat datang di duniaku yang gelap." Katanya kembali terkekeh.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, matanya mengamati pergerakan Naruto yang kini masuk ke dalam selimut dan kembali bergelung di dalamnya.

Tidak akan mudah, batin Sasuke. Tatapannya kini tertuju ke segala arah. Kamar ini mirip sebuah kandang, Sasuke harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk membersihkannya. Ya, setidaknya upahnya sangat sesuai untuk pekerjaan ini.

Sasuke bergerak, berbalik keluar dari dalam kamar, mencari keberadaan Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze. Tekadnya semakin bulat, dia akan bekerja untuk merawat Naruto selama liburan musim dingin ini.

.

.

.

**Bersambung ke chap-2.**

**Jaa ne...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, typo (s), eyd masih terus belajar**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama**

**Between Hate And Love**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Hari ini Sasuke resmi bekerja untuk keluarga Namikaze. Padahal belum sampai setengah hari dia bekerja di rumah itu, tapi sikap Naruto sudah mampu mengoyak sifat tenangnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak menyenangkan. Pria itu benar-benar sakit, bukan hanya secara fisik tapi juga mental. Yah, itu menurut Sasuke pribadi sih.

"Baiklah, jadi anda tetap tidak mau makan?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dipaksakan. Ya ampun, pria yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut itu sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, kenapa sifatnya kekanakkan sekali?

Naruto menyibak selimut dan berteriak kencang. "Aku mau minumanku!" dia terdengar sangat marah. "Kembalikan minumanku, dan kau-!" gigi Naruto gemertuk keras. "Kau pergi dari rumahku!"

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu tertawa. Tawanya meledak, benar-benar tidak mencirikan seorang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" desis Naruto sambil melotot sebal. Ia sangat kesal mendengar tawa mengejek itu.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghentikan tawa kerasnya. "Karena anda sangat lucu," jawab Sasuke santai. Ah, andai saja Naruto melihat seringaian pada wajah gadis itu sekarang. "Kemarin aku menandatangani surat kontrak untuk mengurus pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun," kata Sasuke masih dengan nada datar andalannya. "Tapi ternyata, yang harus aku urus tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah lima tahun." Seru Sasuke membuat rahang Naruto mengeras.

"Itu tidak lucu, Uchiha." Bentak Naruto.

"Menurutku itu lucu," jawab Sasuke santai, mengendikkan bahu.

"Pergi dari sini!" raung Naruto.

"Hn."

"Jangan membuatku tambah marah, Teme!"

"Ah, aku malah semakin penasaran melihatmu marah, Dobe."

Dan gerakan Naruto selanjutnya membuat Sasuke benar-benar kaget. Gadis itu tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa bergerak cepat ke arahnya, lalu tanpa kesulitan berarti dia membanting tubuh Sasuke ke atas tempat tidur. Apa dia benar-benar buta? Batin Sasuke ragu.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan emosiku, Teme." Suara Naruto terdengar mengancam. Sasuke yang terhimpit oleh tubuh Naruto hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut rapat. Beradu agumen dengan pria marah itu rasanya tidak tepat saat ini. "Kenapa kamu diam?" Naruto kembali mendesis tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Seolah terhipnotis, Sasuke membeku. Mata oniksnya menatap lurus iris _sapphire_ yang redup milik Naruto. Dulu mata itu pasti berbinar indah, pikir Sasuke keluar jalur.

Alis Sasuke bertaut, kenapa dia malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting saat ini? Dia harus bisa melepaskan diri dari kurungan Naruto. Ia mengambil napas panjang, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga membalikkan posisi mereka.

Naruto terkesiap kaget. "Kenapa, Dobe? Tidak menyangka jika aku bisa melawanmu, huh?" sebuah seringaian kembali ditampilkan Sasuke. "Asal kamu tahu, aku bukan wanita lemah. Aku bisa membela diriku dengan baik. Kalau kamu mau menakutiku, aku sarankan kamu memakai cara lain." Katanya panjang lebar, menanggalkan keformalan. Percuma dia bersikap formal pada bajingan macam Naruto, yang ada malah akan membuatnya maka hati.

Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama. Setidaknya hingga tugasku disini berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mulai tertarik.

"Aku akan bekerja disini sampai liburan musim dingin selesai," jelas Sasuke. "Itu berarti empat puluh lima hari lagi. Jadi bersabarlah hingga hari itu."

"Cih, menggelikan. Kamu terlalu percaya diri." Kata Naruto dingin. "Aku akan membuatmu berhenti dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Wow, satu minggu, huh?" Sasuke mengelus dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Jadi, kamu memerlukan waktu satu minggu untuk mengusirku keluar? Kalau begitu kita lihat saja, apa kamu benar-benar bisa mengusirku." Tantang Sasuke sebelum melenggang keluar dari dalam kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali mengamuk dan membanting benda-benda dalam jangkauannya ke lantai.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina cemas saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat suara pecahan barang kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar putranya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Wanita paruh baya di depannya menghela napas lega. Dia sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke bisa menghadapi putranya. "Tolong bersabarlah menghadapi putraku," katanya berupa bisikan. Kushina jelas menaruh harapan tinggi pada Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, menepuk pelan tangan Kushina yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. "Saya akan berusaha."

"Terima kasih," tukas Kushina. Sebulir air matanya turun saat mengatakannya. "Terima kasih," katanya lagi kini dengan senyum sedih.

"Nyonya Namikaze, boleh saya pinjam peralatan pembersih ruangan?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kushina saja," ralat Kushina sambil menyeka cepat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau membersihkan apa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Naruto dan menyeringai kecil. "Membersihkan kandang putra anda."

Kushina kembali tertawa, namun tawa renyah yang terlihat bahagia. Wanita paruh baya itu mulai menyukai gaya cuek Sasuke. "Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan semua yang kamu perlukan."

"Terima kasih."

"Hmmm, tunggu disini, aku segera kembali." Kata Kushina mengedip genit, seolah bersengkokol.

Tidak butuh lama untuk Sasuke menunggu, para pelayan dengan kerja cepat membawakan semua keperluan Sasuke. "Apa hanya ini yang anda butuhkan?" tanya salah satu pelayan wanita.

"Aku juga perlu satu set seprai, selimut, bersih, dan sarung bantal." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Pelayan wanita itu melotot tidak percaya. "Anda mau mengganti seprai milik Tuan muda?" tanyanya seolah mengatakan jika Sasuke gila.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Pelayan wanita itu menelan air ludah dengan suara keras, membuat Sasuke menyempitkan mata melihatnya. "Kami akan segera siapkan."

"Taruh di depan pintu saja, jangan ada yang menggangguku bekerja, mengerti?"

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Sementara Sasuke mengenakan sarung tangan, mengambil plastik sampah, pengki serta sapu. Dia menghela napas panjang, dan dengan langkah mantap gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar. Dengan langkah hati-hati dia berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibak kain gorden, membiarkan cahaya matahari siang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan?" Naruto kembali membentak dari atas tempat tidurnya.

Hening.

"Aku bertanya padamu," teriak Naruto semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak tuli, Dobe." Keluh Sasuke dengan santainya. "Tidak perlu berteriak padaku." Sasuke kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia mulai memunguti pecahan-pecahan barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar.

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan?" tanya Naruto kini dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah. Namun kemarahan itu masih terlihat di wajahnya yang mengeras.

"Aku akan membereskan ruangan ini," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Kalau begitu BERHENTI!" raung Naruto. Seolah tuli, Sasuke bergeming. Dengan cekatan dia mulai membersihkan lantai kamar pria muda itu.

Naruto terus mengomel, mengumpat dan memaki Sasuke. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh, ucapan Naruto tidak akan membuatnya babak belur.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengelap keringat di keningnya. Dia tidak menyangka harus mengeluarkan banyak energi hanya untuk membersihkan kamar ini. Ah, mungkin suara makian Naruto ikut berpengaruh juga? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, matanya melirik tajam ke arah Naruto.

Gadis itu melempar alat pel di tangannya, suaranya yang keras membuat Naruto kaget dan terdiam untuk sesaat. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia membuka keran dan mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air dingin.

Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga _bathtub_ terisi penuh. Gadis itu mengambil pakaian bersih dari dalam lemari serta sebuah handuk kering. Diletakkannya semua itu di atas meja kecil di samping _wastafel_.

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, dengan usaha keras dia menyeret tubuh Naruto yang terus memberontak.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Naruto murka. Sasuke tidak ambil peduli, susah payah dia menyeret tubuh kurus Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ah, latihan bela diri yang selama ini ditekuninya ternyata sangat bermanfaat dalam kondisi sekarang, pikir Sasuke penuh rasa syukur.

"BRENGSEK!" maki Naruto saat Sasuke memasukkan tubuh pria itu ke dalam _bathub_ berisi air dingin dengan paksa. Air di dalam bathub tumpah membasahi lantai, sedangkan Naruto terus berteriak frustasi, mencoba keluar dari _bathub_ namun usahanya digagalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kamu perlu mendinginkan kepala," tukas Saake santai. Dia menenggelamkan kepala Naruto ke dalam air. Membuat tangan pria itu meronta hebat.

Napas Naruto naik turun, mulutnya meraup oksigen dengan rakus setelah Sasuke membebaskan kepala Naruto dari cengkramannya. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan serangan Sasuke saat ini.

"Bersihkan badanmu, kamu sangat bau." Desis Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "Semua perlengkapan mandi ada di sebelah kananmu. Handuk dan pakaian bersih sudah kusiapkan di atas meja kecil di samping _wastafel_. Jangan membantah ucapanku, Dobe. Aku tidak suka dibantah."

"Aku akan membalasmu," ujar Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kamu, menantangku?" Sasuke tertawa geli. "Dengan kondisimu sekarang, kamu tidak mungkin melawanku, Dobe." Katanya datar. "Tubuhmu harus kuat untuk menghadapiku. Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku bukan wanita lemah yang hanya bisa menangis karena ucapan dan tindakan kasar. Aku bukan tipe wanita seperti itu."

Wajah Naruto kembali datar setelah kepergian Sasuke. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan gadis itu. "Aku pasti membalasmu, pasti." Katanya yakin. Tangannya mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, dengan cekatan dia mengganti seprai, selimut serta sarung bantal milik Naruto. Wangi linen bersih dan pengharum pakaian tercium, menggelitik indera penciuman Sasuke.

Kolong tempat tidur sudah bersih dari botol-botol kosong bekas minuman keras. Semua furniture di dalam kamar sudah dilap hingga mengkilat. Sasuke bahkan mengganti gorden jendela dengan yang baru.

Sasuke membuka lebar jendela dan pintu kamar, udara dingin terasa lembut menyapa kulit putihnya. Lumayan, pikir Sasuke. Kamar ini terlihat jauh lebih baik. Bau apek dan alkohol sudah hilang, terganti wangi udara khas musim dingin.

"Tutup jendelanya!" perintah Naruto tegas. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dengan rambut masih basah. "Kau mengganti sepraiku juga?" gigi Naruto kembali gemertuk, menahan marah.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Mengambil sebuah handuk kering dari dalamnya. "Kau punya pengering rambut?" Sasuke balik bertanya, namun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya mulai membuka laci lemari, "aku menemukannya." Seru Sasuke.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan, ke arah Naruto. Ia lalu menghidupkan alat pengering rambut di tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada rambut basah Naruto. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Mengeringkan rambutmu," jawab Sasuke dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," bentak Naruto kasar.

"Kalau begitu belajar untuk mengeringkan rambutmu sendiri, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke santai. "Jika ibumu tidak ada, apa kamu akan tetap membiarkan rambutmu basah seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke. Suara mesin pengering bergema, menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam kamar itu.

Sasuke mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan cepat. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika seorang pria bisa memiliki rambut sehalus ini. Rambut pirang Naruto terlihat berkilau, terkena cahaya sinar matahari. "Aku akan membawa makan siangmu yang baru," kata Sasuke. "Atau kamu mau makan di bawah?"

Sasuke berdiri, menunggu jawaban Naruto. Namun pria itu kembali menutup mulutnya, dan lebih memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, membelakangi Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi sikap tidak bersahabat Naruto.

"Disini," jawab Naruto kemudian, tanpa mau berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Ok, tunggu sebentar." Sebelum keluar kamar, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengumpulkan pakaian basah milik Naruto, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor dan membawanya ke ruang cuci di lantai satu.

.

.

.

"Kamu berhasil membersihkan kamar Naruto?" tanya Kushina saat Sasuke turun dari lantai dua dengan baki berisi piring, mangkuk dan gelas kotor. "Naruto juga menghabiskan makanannya?" tanya Kushina lagi menatap takjub piring dan mangkuk kosong itu.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke menjawab dua pertanyaan Kushina sekaligus.

"Ya, Tuhan. Ini benar-benar ajaib." Pekik Kushina senang. "Biarkan pelayan membawa baki itu ke dapur. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menyerahkan baki di tangannya ke pelayan wanita. Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan di belakang Kushina, masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

"Duduklah," kata Kushina ramah. Wanita paruh baya itu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, "gula atau susu?"

"Tidak keduanya," jawab Sasuke.

Kushina mengangguk dan menyerahkan cangkir teh itu pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sopan.

Kushina meraih cangkir teh, dan membawa ke depan mulutnya. Dia menyesap tehnya pelan, menikmati rasa dari teh itu. "Pada awalnya aku tidak mengira jika kamu bisa bertahan hingga saat ini." Kata Kushina memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke terdiam, mendengarkan. "Kukira kamu akan melarikan diri sebelum jam makan siang berdentang." Tambah wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum pahit.

"Saya sudah mengatakan sejak awal, jika saya sangat memerlukan pekerjaan ini Ny. Kushina."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kushina, ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja kaca. "Sayangnya semua yang kami pekerjakan untuk merawat Naruto juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan pada akhirnya mereka menyerah dan memilih pergi."

Sasuke masih diam, menikmati teh pahitnya. "Ny. Kushina, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu yang lebih pribadi?"

"Tentu," sahut Kushina cepat.

"Apa putra anda buta permanen?"

Kushina menggeleng, "tidak. Putraku masih ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh jika dia mau dioperasi. Retinanya terluka karena kecelakaan itu. Dokter mengatakan jika Naruto memiliki kemungkinan lima puluh persen untuk kembali melihat." Jawab Kushina terdengar parau.

"Tapi putra anda tidak mau dioperasi?"

"Sayangnya begitu," jawab Kushina menunduk menatap tangannya yang bergetar di atas pangkuannya. "Semangat hidupnya hilang setelah 'dia' meninggalkan Naruto."

"Dia?" selidik Sasuke.

"Ya, mantan kekasih Naruto. Dia meninggalkan putraku setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Brengsek, maki Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thank you yah untuk semua dukungannya. Maaf tidak dibalas satu persatu. Nggak nyangka bisa dapat respon positif seperti ini (:**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruFemSasu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s), eyd masih terus belajar**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Between Hate And Love**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto sudah mengomel selama satu jam karena wangi gorden, seprai dan selimut bersih yang menurutnya terlalu menusuk. Dia juga menggerutu karena tidak suka aroma pembersih lantai kamarnya. "Penciumanku sangat tajam, jadi aku terganggu dengan semua bau-bauan ini!" teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak terbiasa!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakan diri." Sahut Sasuke cuek. "Biasakan penciumanmu dengan semua ini, Dobe!"

"Dasar brengsek!" bentak Naruto kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak angkat kaki dari rumahku?"

"Karena orang tuamu membayarku untuk tetap tinggal," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau menggoda batas kesabaranku, Teme!"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tidak jelas, membuat Naruto kembali berteriak, mengomel, melampiaskan kekesalannya hingga dia merasa puas.

Hah, dasar tukang protes. Batin Sasuke hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bicara dengan nada mengancam. Dengan kasar ia mengelap butiran nasi yang menempel dan mengotori wajah, pakaian juga rambutnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh, seringai mengejek menghiasi wajah tirusnya. "Makanannya tidak enak," sahutnya begitu santai. Ia kemudian kembali bergelung di dalam selimut, membelakangi Sasuke yang duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya.

"Dan itu kau jadikan alasan untuk menyemburkan makanan ke wajahku?" desis Sasuke tidak terima. "Kau pikir aku tempat sampah?" tambahnya dengan bentakan keras. Hah, dia tahu jika alasan itu hanya akal bulus Naruto saja. Pria muda itu sepertinya sedang melancarkan aksi balas dendam.

"Aku buta, apa kau lupa?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan menjawab dengan suara renyah. Ya ampun, bolehkah Sasuke menampar pria itu sekarang?

"Ya, mungkin aku lupa." Balas Sasuke dingin. "Karena sikapmu tidak seperti orang buta, Dobe. Jangan-jangan, kau hanya berpura-pura saja." Sasuke menimpali tajam ucapan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lambat bereaksi saat Naruto menyemburkan makanan itu ke wajahnya.

Suara gemertuk gigi Naruto terdengar begitu keras, sementara kedua tangannya meremas seprai di bawahnya erat. Suhu udara di ruangan itu mendadak terasa panas karena aura permusuhan yang dikeluarkan keduanya. Keduanya terdiam, dengan napas cepat dan keras.

"KELUAR! teriak Naruto menggelegar. Wajah pucatnya memerah marah. "PERGI!" suaranya kembali terdengar keras dan mengancam.

Sasuke mendengus, walau dalam hati dia sedikit menyesal karena mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan. "Habiskan makan malammu!" perintah Sasuke tegas sebelum keluar kamar. Dan suara pecahan piring pun kembali terdengar, sesaat setelah gadis itu menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya.

"Beraninya dia menuduhku seperti itu!" Naruto bergumam marah. Napasnya memburu karena amarahnya. "Aku juga tidak ingin buta, aku ingin kembali normal!" dia berteriak keras. "Aku tidak mau cacat," ujar Naruto kini dengan suara lirih dan lemah.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya keras ke atas kasur empuknya. Malam ini adalah malam pertama ia menginap di kediaman Namikaze. Agar lebih mudah, menjadi alasan Kushina pada Sasuke agar gadis itu mau menetap disini selama bekerja.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, mulutnya terus bergumam tidak jelas. Ah, dia benar-benar sedang kesal rupanya. "Sial! Brengsek! Dasar Dobe!" maki Sasuke dengan suara tertahan. Andai saja ini kamar apartemennya, gadis itu pasti sudah berteriak keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria muda berambut pirang itu.

Lupakan rasa simpati yang sekilas mampir dihatinya untuk Naruto. Mungkin pria itu memang pantas ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya, lihat saja kelakuannya yang kurang ajar itu.

Sasuke sepertinya salah membaca situasi. Dia pikir dia sudah berhasil mengendalikan Naruto, tapi ternyata, hah... jauh dari perkiraan.

Gadis itu bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih sebuah bantal, ditinjunya bantal itu beberapakali. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ucapnya berulang.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, mungkin ucapannya benar-benar keterlaluan. Naruto tidak mungkin berpura-pura buta. Iya-kan? Pikiran itu terus berputar di otak Sasuke. Eh, kenapa sekarang dia malah merasa bersalah? Tapi Naruto memang keterlaluan-kan? Sasuke mencoba membela diri. Sudahlah, salah tetap salah. Tapi jangan harap aku minta maaf, batin Sasuke keras kepala. Gadis itu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat, setidaknya untuk Sasuke. Rasanya waktu istirahatnya terlalu pendek. Dia memerlukan waktu tambahan untuk mengisi ulang energinya yang nyaris terkuras habis kemarin.

Senyuman Kushina menyapanya hangat saat ia masuk ke ruang makan keluarga. Sasuke tidak melihat kepala keluarga Namikaze saat ini, mungkin sudah pergi kerja, pikir Sasuke.

"Duduklah," kata Kushina lembut. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Rasa canggung itu masih ada, namun sejak kemarin baik Kushina maupun Minato terus memaksanya untuk makan bersama mereka. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bukan hanya kami berdua yang makan di meja ini," kata Kushina terlihat sedih.

"Makanlah bersama kami, tidak perlu sungkan." Balas Minato yang membuat Sasuke menerima permintaan keduanya kemarin walau dengan perasaan canggung.

"Minato sudah pergi bekerja, dan aku ada kegiatan sosial seharian ini." Kushina memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kau bisa menangani Naruto selama kami berdua tidak ada?"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir," balas Sasuke sopan. "Saya yakin bisa menangani putra anda dengan baik." Katanya, sedikit berbohong.

Kushina mengangguk, tangannya bergerak gelisah di atas meja. "Segera hubungi kami jika Naruto bersikap keterlaluan." Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengulum senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Putraku bisa bersikap sangat kasar, aku justru mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

"Saya bisa menjaga diri, Nyonya Kushina." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan. "Anda benar-benar tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ah, baiklah." Seru Kushina kemudian, sedikit terlihat lega. Dia bergerak, berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih tas tangan kecil berwarna hitam dari atas meja. "Ingat, hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu," pinta Kushina terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Saya mengerti."

"Kami titip Naruto, sampai jumpa Sasuke-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Terima kasih," balas Kushina, matanya bersinar lembut saat menatap Sasuke. Sorot mata seorang ibu yang dulu juga pernah dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya pelan dengan _napkin_, lalu mendorong jauh piring yang masih berisi setengahnya setelah Kushina pergi. Kenapa dia malah merindukan keluarganya saat ini. Andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, saat ini dia pasti berada di ruang makan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Menikmati sarapan yang dimasak oleh ibunya. Sasuke tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, sebelum beranjak untuk membawa nampan berisi sarapan yang sudah disiapkan pelayan untuk Naruto ke kamar pria muda itu.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, ia mengetuk daun pintu kamar Naruto pelan hingga beberapakali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Percuma saja, pikir Sasuke kembali merasa kesal. Ia memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar itu lebar. Gelap. Seperti biasa, kamar itu sangat gelap. Mungkin hal ini yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini, batin Sasuke sedikit luluh.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mencari saklar lampu, matanya menyipit-silau saat kamar yang gelap gulita itu kini terang benderang. Dimana dia? Sasuke sedikit panik saat melihat tempat tidur Naruto kosong. Perasaannya semakin tidak tenang saat melihat noda darah menempel di atas lantai berkeramik marmer itu menuju arah pintu balkon kamar.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan di atas meja terdekat. Sedikit berlari dia menuju pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Sasuke membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci, seketika matanya tertuju pada tubuh rapuh Naruto yang duduk bersandar pada tembok balkon.

Berapa lama dia ada di luar? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia berjongkok, tangan porselennya menyentuh pipi tirus Naruto yang terasa sangat dingin, dia pasti sudah berada di luar sini hingga berjam-jam lamanya, pikir Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. Mencoba menyalurkan panas tubuhnya. "Naruto bangun!" kata Sasuke. "Naruto?"

"Hm..." gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Dia bergerak pelan lalu meringkuk di atas lantai, tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega saat Naruto bergerak pelan. Tidak lucu-kan jika Naruto mati karena membeku. "Ayo bangun!"

Tepis, Naruto menepis kedua tangan Sasuke, lemah. "Tinggalkan aku!" katanya pelan, nyaris tak bertenaga. Mulutnya membiru, tubuhnya masih mengigil kedinginan.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, bagaimana bisa Naruto masih bersikap menyebalkan disaat seperti ini?

"Bangun! Aku akan membawamu ke dalam," tegas Sasuke tidak kalah keras kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Naruto di atas punggungnya. Sedikit kesulitan karena ternyata tubuh kurus itu lebih berat daripada perkiraannya. "Tubuhmu berat sekali Dobe, padahal kau begitu kurus. Apa yang membuatmu sangat berat? Ah, mungkin dosa yang membuatmu sangat berat." Keluh Sasuke kewalahan.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur. Napasnya memburu dengan keringat yang muncul di keningnya. Gadis itu menelan ludah, mengambil napas panjang untuk menormalkan kembali pernafasannya.

Ekor matanya melirik pada pecahan piring dan gelas di atas lantai. Sasuke beranjak untuk mengunci pintu. Dia harus melakukannya, jika tetap dibiarkan, Naruto bisa mati.

Sasuke akhirnya membulatkan niatnya, dia membaringkan diri di samping Naruto, membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Semoga ini tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas sebelum menutup rapat kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Kepala Naruto masih berdenyut sakit saat kedua matanya terbuka. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat rasa sakit itu teralihkan. Rasa hangat dan apa ini? tanya Naruto dalam hati saat tangan kanannya menyentuh dua buah tonjolan yang terbalut oleh kain.

Kening Naruto mengernyit, bingung. Rasa penasaran membuatnya meremas-remas salah satu tonjolan itu.

"Engh..."

Suara lenguhan seorang wanita membuatnya bertambah kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya dari tonjolan yang terasa empuk di tangannya itu.

Payudara?! Aku menyentuh payudara wanita asing? Teriaknya dalam hati, frustasi. Siapa wanita brengsek ini? Maki Naruto dalam hati. Indera penciumannya mulai mengendus. Dia hapal betul bau yang diciumnya saat ini. Bau ini adalah bau Sasuke.

Kenapa wanita gila itu bisa ada di atas tempat tidurku? Kenapa kami tidur bersama? Kenapa dia memelukku? Naruto kembali berteriak dalam hati, panik. Perlahan dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Menyibak selimut dan dengan susah payah dia menuju sofa untuk menenagkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu kencang.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat, matanya mengerjap pelan mencoba untuk fokus. Kenapa aku malah ketiduran? katanya dalam hati. Ia memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Belum sadar jika saat ini ia berbaring seorang diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu terdengar berat dan marah di indera pendengarannya.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri, keningnya mengernyit saat tidak mendapati Naruto di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau ada disana?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naruto yang kini duduk di sebuah sofa nyaman dekat jendela kamar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Desis Naruto tajam. "Kenapa kau tidur di atas tempat tidurku? Mencoba untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, heh?"

"Hah, yang benar saja." Dengus Sasuke keras. "Aku tidak akan sudi berbaring di sampingmu jika bukan karena terpaksa!"

"Membela diri," cemooh Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke datar. "Hanya saja, lain kali, pake otakmu sebelum berdiam diri di tengah dinginnya udara musim dingin." Sasuke melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur. Hari sudah sore rupanya, semburat jingga terlihat menawan, mewarnai langit yang mulai menggelap.

Sasuke berjongkok, membereskan sisa kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kemarin malam. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan pecahan piring itu ke dalam tempat sampah untuk dibuangnya nanti.

Naruto masih membisu di tempatnya saat ini. Telinganya bisa menangkap dengan baik setiap suara dari gerakan tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membentak kasar Naruto. "Mengobati luka di kakimu, apalagi?"

Naruto mengernyit saat kakinya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. "Pelan-pelan, Teme!" keluh Naruto saat Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan tidak lembut.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau juga bisa merengek seperti anak kecil, Dobe."

"Tidak lucu!" bentak Naruto yang tidak suka mendengar nada meremehkan pada suara Sasuke. "Darimana kau mendapatkan obat luka itu?"

"Dari kotak obat milikmu di kamar mandi," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa?" Naruto tersentak kaget, dengan cepat dia menarik kakinya yang terluka dan meringis saat lukanya kembali terasa sakit. "Obat-obatan itu sudah lama tidak aku pakai. Apa kau sudah mengecek tanggal kadarluarsanya?

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" dengus Sasuke dingin. Ia kembali menarik paksa kaki kanan Naruto yang baru diobati setengah jalan. "Tentu saja aku sudah mengeceknya, Baka!"

"Kenapa aku malah merasa tidak tenang?" Naruto menyipitkan mata, tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, jelas merasa tersinggung.

"Mungkin saja kau mau menyakitiku!" desis Naruto.

"Cih, melukaimu dengan obat kadarluarsa?" Sasuke melemparkan obat anti septik ke dalam kotak P3K dengan keras. "Jika aku berniat menyakitimu, aku pasti sudah mengikat dan mencambukmu. Mungkin hal itu bisa membuatmu jauh lebih jinak!"

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke mengernyit, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berapa banyak uang yang kau inginkan agar kau pergi dari hidupku?" sahut Naruto terdengar arogan.

Sasuke menghitung hingga tiga sebelum menjawab. Gadis itu mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang sudah diujung tanduk. "Kau tidak akan bisa membayarku, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke terdengar datar namun juga begitu dingin. "Aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan orang tuamu."

"Aku akan membayar jauh lebih besar." Sahut Naruto terdengar menggiurkan. Dia tersenyum tipis, sangat yakin jika Sasuke akan menerima tawarannya. Bagaimana pun, gadis itu memerlukan uang-kan.

"Kau mungkin mampu membayar gajiku jauh lebih besar." Sasuke menjawab begitu tenang. "Tapi kau-" Tunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto, nada suaranya terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Kau tidak akan mampu membayar harga diriku, Namikaze-san!" katanya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke meninggalkan kamar itu dengan dagu terangkat. Berani sekali Naruto menawar harga dirinya yang tak ternilai harganya. Sasuke tersinggung, benar-benar tersinggung.

Dan Naruto pun membisu, tidak menyangka jika ucapannya malah menyinggung perasaan gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Harga diri, huh?" Cibirnya merendahkan. "Harga dirimu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, Teme."

Naruto kembali terdiam, cukup lama kali ini. Ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Otak dan hati kecilnya saling berargumen, bertolak belakang.

Otaknya mencemooh sikap Sasuke, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hati kecilnya memuji sikap Sasuke yang tidak biasa.

Tangguh, benar-benar tangguh. Pujinya dalam hati.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diremehkan, Sasuke." Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas setelah mengatakannya. "Sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk menyingkirkanmu!" pria muda itu terkekeh, pelan, lalu tertawa lepas. "Menarik, ini menarik." Katanya, wajahnya kini menyeringai puas. "Sudah lama aku tidak punya lawan yang seimbang!"

Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto harapkan. Berulangkali ia melontarkan ucapan pedas, cemoohan hingga kata-kata kasar pada Sasuke, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengidahkannya, bahkan cenderung bersikap dingin.

Sasuke memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat, membalas tindakan Naruto hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu, pikirnya.

"Apa sekarang kau juga tuli?!" teriak Naruto. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan!" bentaknya lagi.

Sasuke masih membisu, tanpa banyak bicara, dia membawa kembali baki berisi makanan bersamanya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia keluar dari dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menggerutu.

"Dia benar-benar membawa makananku pergi?" ujar Naruto tak percaya. Tangannya meraba meja di samping tempat tidurnya, kosong. Meja itu kosong.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya kesal saat perutnya mulai bernyanyi nyaring. Naruto mengira jika Sasuke akan meninggalkan baki makanan itu di atas meja, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Namun kali ini, perkiraannya kembali meleset.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah kembali menyiapkan kata-kata pedas untuk Sasuke. Perut laparnya memberi motivasi tambahan untuk menyerang gadis itu dengan ucapan sinisnya.

Hati Naruto bersorak senang saat didengarnya suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Namun pria itu mampu menyembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi angkuhnya.

Ini saatnya aku membalas dendam, batin Naruto. Bukan salahnya jika dia ingin membalas dendam, karena Sasuke yang menyebabkan dirinya kelaparan tadi malam.

Ego Naruto terlalu tinggi, dia tidak mungkin memanggil pelayan lain untuk membawakannya makan malam. Jika Sasuke tahu, Naruto yakin jika gadis itu akan menertawainya hingga puas.

"Kukira kau sudah berlari pergi seperti pengecut," ujar Naruto. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada, wajahnya terlihat sinis dengan mulut sedikit ditekuk ke atas, meremehkan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'pengecut'?" suara balasan itu terdengar pelan namun mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ibu?" panggil Naruto setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Hm..." jawab Kushina merdu. Ditatapnya wajah tirus Naruto begitu lama. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir turun tanpa bisa dicegahnya. "Ibu membawakan sarapan untukmu. Makanlah!" katanya terdengar parau.

"Kenapa Ibu yang membawakan makann untukku?" tanya Naruto. Kushina menyerahkan baki makanan dan menyelipkan sebuah sendok pada genggaman tangan Naruto. "Apa dia juga berhenti?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak berhenti." Jawab Kushina tenang.

Eh, kenapa Naruto merasa lega mendengar jawaban ibunya? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa kesal karena Sasuke masih belum juga angkat kaki dari rumahnya?

"Ayah dan ibu memberikan Sasuke libur setiap hari Minggu," jelas Kushina lagi yamg disahut dengusan kasar dari Naruto. "Jadi untuk hari ini, ibu yang akan mengurus keperluanmu."

"Kalian memberinya gaji yang sangat besar, dan dia masih meminta jatah waktu libur?" cibir Naruto, pura-pura kesal. Yah, setidaknya gadis menyebalkan itu tidak seperti seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri dari medan perang. Batin Naruto senang.

"Dia bukan budak, Naruto. Dia berhak mendapatkan libur." Tegur Kushina tegas. "Dan ibu mohon, tolong jangan bersikap kasar padanya," mohon Kushina kini dengan nada suara satu oktaf lebih rendah.

"Jadi dia mengadu?" desis Naruto. Matanya menyipit tidak suka.

"Tidak," sahut Kushina cepat. Dia tidak mau jika Naruto salah paham. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenaimu, dia juga tidak pernah mengeluh. Padahal ibu sendiri sering mendengar saat kau berkata kasar padanya." Jelas Kushina panjang lebar. "Kau tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini, Naruto." Katanya lagi saat Naruto masih terdiam. "Hati ibu sangat sakit melihatmu seperti ini, begitu juga dengan ayahmu. Kenapa kamu tidak mengerti?"

"Bu-?"

"Dengarkan ibu!" potong Kushina keras. "Ibu tidak mau kehilanganmu, Nak. Kami sangat menyayangimu. Karena itu, tolong bagi dukamu pada kami juga. Jangan menanggungnya seorang diri. Jangan menangis seorang diri. Jangan mengasingkan kami, Naruto." Kushina menatap putranya lurus. Tangan halusnya terulur, menyentuh lembut pipi Naruto yang berjanggut dan tirus.

"Ibu rela memberikan kedua bola mata ibu jika itu bisa membuatmu kembali tersenyum, Sayang." Katanya terdengar begitu tulus. Apa yang tidak bisa dikorbankan oleh seorang ibu untuk anaknya?

"Apa yang Ibu katakan?" bentak Naruto. "Hanya orang mati yang boleh mendonorkan matanya." Giginya kembali gemertuk. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

Kushina tersenyum, begitu hangat dan lembut. Dielusnya surai pirang putranya sayang. "Jika hal itu bisa membuatmu kembali melihat dan bahagia, ibu rela."

"Dan duniaku akan kembali gelap jika Ibu melakukan hal bodoh itu." Balas Naruto serak. Suaranya terdengar aneh, seolah tersendat di tenggorokannya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kami lakukan agar putra kami kembali tersenyum cerah seperti dulu? Apa?" tanya Kushina kini mulai terisak keras. Bibirnya bergetar, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis histeris. "Ibu akan mati perlahan jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, Naruto. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi?"

Naruto terdiam. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Matanya terasa panas saat cairan bening itu meluncur turun dengan bebas. Jauh dalam hatinya, Naruto juga sadar jika kecelakaan yang dialaminya bukan hanya merengut kebahagiannya, tapi juga merengut kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Biarkan dokter memeriksa matamu lagi, Naruto." Mohon Kushina terdengar seperti sebuah ratapan. Ia kembali bicara lirih, namun terdengar penuh harapan. "Harapan itu selalu ada pada setiap manusia yang memiliki keyakinan." Kushina menggenggam erat kedua tangan putranya. "Ijinkan kami untuk berjuang bersamamu, kumohon."

Hening. Hanya ada keheningan yang menggantung setelahnya. Keduanya tidak mampu untuk bicara, mulut keduanya seolah terkunci rapat. Mereka larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tidak sengaja mencuri dengar di balik pintu kamar Naruto pun hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Memang tidak sopan mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, kakinya seolah terpaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sekilas melirik ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya Kushina yang menangis dan memeluk erat Naruto. Semoga semua berjalan jauh lebih baik setelah ini. Dan semoga kebahagiaan kembali pada keluarga ini. Doa Sasuke dalam hati, sambil melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : Niat awalnya fic ini akan ditamatkan di chap depan. Tapi, dengan jalan cerita yang saya rubah, saya tidak yakin fic ini akan selesai di chap depan. Tapi, kita lihat nanti saja yah (:**

**Btw, terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan untuk semua review serta dukungannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
